Posing
by DANTE40RNY
Summary: Alaric always encourages Jeremy's drawing skills. But he never knew that agreeing to posing would end up in a threesome!


DISMCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS; THESE CHARACTERS BELONG TO THE CREATORS OF THE VAMPIRE DIARIES!

Alaric sighed as he was looking through Jeremy's sketchbook. 'I can't believe agreed to this!'

'Aw come on Alaric! It's just some sketches.' Damon said removing his shirt. 'It won't take long. Jeremy's good at drawing and likes having live models to base his drawings on. Besides, after he finishes sketching, he gives you a little present as a thank you.'

'I'm guessing you've done experienced this first hand?' Alaric said as he showed Damon the nude sketch of him.

'Yeah that was a good night.' Damon was thinking about the day Jeremy drew that picture. Alaric continued looking as the sketches as Damon stripped down to his underwear.

'He's very detail. You can see all the veins in your dick!' Alaric flicked to the next page. 'Whoa! You let him do that to you?' Alaric showed Damon the sketch of him with a vibrator in his ass.

'Like I said, he gives you a little present as a thank you. Hurry up! He'll be in here any minute!' Alaric threw the sketchbook on the bed and took of his shirt and footwear. Alaric was just about to remove his jeans when Jeremy walked into Damon's room.

'You guys ready?' The older men nodded but Alaric had a worried look on his face. 'Just relax Alaric. It will be over soon and I will give you a reward afterward. Does that make it sound better?'

'Yeah.' Alaric groaned. He then continued to remove his jeans and the other boys looked at him.

'That's what you're going to wear for these sketches? Alligator boxers?'

'What's wrong with them?'

'Nothing Alaric, they're fine.' Jeremy said trying to comfort him.

'Well then what do you suggest, oh wise Damon?'

'Wear these!' Damon went to his dresser and picked out a pair of tight blue briefs. 'Try them!' Alaric snatched the underwear off Damon and quickly switched it with his. 'Much better!'

'They're really tight, Damon!' They were quite tight. But it made Alaric bulge looked huge. 'Let's get this over with.' Jeremy started with a few sketches of the other men posing in their underwear. Damon's were playful and sexy right off the bat. But Alaric took a little while to get used to it. They then started posing together on the bed. They were asked to hold each other tightly as if they were a couple.

'You two look really hot together! Especially you Alaric!' Jeremy's encouraging words helped Alaric relax. They then started caressing each other while lying down. Damon was the little spoon as the much larger Alaric wrapped his hairy arms around him. Damon could feel the large bulge on his ass. He felt it slowly getting larger and Jeremy picked up on the vibe. 'Okay, let's remove the underwear.' Damon was excited while Alaric wasn't. Damon ripped of his underwear and was proud of his cock. Alaric felt embarrassed so Damon did it for him and removed the briefs. Alaric started to blush when the younger men stared at his hairy hard cock. They then started with similar posing like they did at the start, doing it one by one. Damon sat next to Jeremy as he was drawing Alaric from behind.

'You want me to do that thing we talked about before, Jeremy?' He whispered to Jeremy.

'After I finish this.' Jeremy then raised his voice. 'I'm almost done. There! Okay Alaric, Damon is going to help you in this next sketch. Don't worry, he will take control just go with it.' Damon then stood next to Alaric as he turned to face him. Alaric watched as Damon dropped to his knees and he gulped.

'Is he really going to do it?' Alaric thought. Damon grabbed Alaric cock with one hand and put his lips on it. 'Oh my God. He's actually doing it. Oh the feels good. Oh yeah! Oh fuck yeah!' Alaric put his hands on his ass and leant his head back with his mouth wide open.

'You like that, Alaric?' Damon said looking up at the hairy man.

'Fuck yeah!' Damon continued sucking on the large hairy cock. Fifteen minutes had passed and Jeremy finally finished the sketch

'How about another pose? Any ideas?' Damon sat on the bed and gestured for Jeremy to come over to him. Jeremy followed and told Alaric to sit down as well. 'I think that's all I need. How about I give you your present?' Jeremy removed his clothing and knelt of the floor in front of Damon. He started sucking on Damon's hard cock as Alaric stroked his. Damon began to moan loudly but sadly his time was up. Jeremy then sucked on Alaric's dick. The hairier man was about to cum so Jeremy got up and laid on the bed. He stuck his ass in the air and said 'Come and get it.' Damon was jumped on the bed and buried his face in Jeremy ass. He pulled at the sheets as the tongue was making his hole nice and wet. Damon's tongue went in deeper and Jeremy was moaning in pleasure. Alaric wanted to join in so he started licking Damon's crack. The two older men had their faces buried in ass as Jeremy had he face buried in the sheets. Damon then stopped at started fingering Jeremy, so naturally, Alaric followed suit. They then swapped roles in reverse order, starting again with rimming. Alaric was moaning like a bear as Damon's wet tongue darted in and out of his hairy hole. Alaric put his hands behind his back and forced Damon's face into his ass.

'That feels so fucking great Damon!' Alaric was then disappointed when they swapped roles again but at least this time he got to fuck Jeremy. Alaric forced his dick into Jeremy tight ass as Damon sat on Jeremy's face. His hole felt so tight and cosy and his tongue was so wet and hit the right places. Damon sucked on Jeremy's hot cock as Jeremy continued rimming and getting fucked. All men were enjoying themselves. They were getting close so they stopped what they were doing. Damon and Alaric lent over jerked over Jeremy's face as he jerked his on cock. Jeremy was the first to blow. Cum landed all over his young body. After climax he sat there eager and hungry for the cum from the other men. Alaric started his animalist moans and growls and blew thick creamy cum all over Jeremy's face. Alaric quickly following with some more juicy cum and coated Jeremy face with thick milky man juice. The older man started kissing each other before cleaning Jeremy face with their tongues. 'So Alaric, would you like me to sketch you again.'

'That would be great!' He said while exchange the cum between the to other boys.


End file.
